


Lets Not Kid Around With This || parent!wonhui oneshots

by Junnie_patootie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, child!minghao, child!mingyu, father!jun, father!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie_patootie/pseuds/Junnie_patootie
Summary: This will be a list of oneshots that revolve around the relationship of Wonwoo and Jun, though they also have kids to worry about.





	1. First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> there's no real schedule for this but I will plan on making 'chapters' for major holidays or what is inspired at the time. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu's first day of kindergarten and he makes a friend

"Appa" Wonwoo groans when his ears catch the sound of a high pitched voice call his name.  He should have expected this to be his wake up call. In the next minute he can feel an extra weight climb up his bed, "Appa" the child calls again once they have made it up the bed.  Wonwoo cracks his eyes open to see his child hugging his 'Clifford the Big Red Dog' toy close to his chest. It was a gift that Wonwoo's mother thought appropriate to buy for the boy’s third birthday when she visited the states.

Wonwoo turns his head to check his alarm clock, six-thirty, thirty minutes before the time to get up "Mingyu, what is it? Did you have a bad dream again?" He opens his blanket to let Mingyu slide under beside him.  This immediately prompts Mingyu to lay his head against his chest. Mingyu isn't typically a clingy child unless he's upset or sick and he usually is the deepest sleeper that Wonwoo has seen. So it surprises Wonwoo to find him climbing into bed with him at this time, "Do you not feel well, my little sprout?" He adds putting his hand against his forehead to check for a fever. 

"I'm scared, Appa, it’s my first time going to school. What if the other kids don't like me?" Mingyu replies in a small voice.  He clutches his toy even tighter, the poor thing would be suffocating if it breathed. He didn't expect this kind of reply to come to Mingyu. The boy always seemed to be confident and had no problem with talking to adults or other kids that he met.  Wonwoo pets his hair a couple of times before continuing the conversation. 

_**Ah so that's it**_ is the first thought that runs through his head,"Oh Gyu, don't be scared, I'm sure the other kids will like you just fine. School may seem like a scary experience but believe me you'll love it. You like learning new things, don't you,"  Mingyu nods to answer his father's question "well then you'll love school. I just know it. I can't wait to hear all of your stories from the day when you get home." By the time Wonwoo finishes his little pep talk Mingyu's mood has been brought up immensely.  Another look at the clock tells Wonwoo that they should get up to start their day. 

"Up and at 'em, Gyu" Wonwoo places his glasses on his face then stands up from the bed.  He faces Mingyu to see him waiting to be picked **_ah geez this kid no not th- puppy dog eyes_** before he could even finish his thought Mingyu has used his greatest weapon against Wonwoo, his puppy dog eyes. Every child has them but Mingyu's is another level.  He blames Mingyu's mother for passing them down to him, Wonwoo could never say no to her. 

The morning started as routine as always, he gave Mingyu a bath then the both get dressed for the day.  Breakfast would be the next task on the list to complete. Wonwoo is not the best at cooking but with the knowledge of feeding another mouth he's been gaining recipes and tips from his friends or co-workers. This morning's meal is vegetable omelettes, rice, and kimchi.  While he waits for breakfast to be done, he starts on packing Mingyu’s lunch.

After breakfast is eaten and the leftovers are put away, Wonwoo helps with Mingyu’s shoes (the kid still has a bit of trouble with tying the laces) they are out the door.  The walk to the kindergarten only takes ten minutes. He glances down at Mingyu, the boy looks so cute with his pororo backpack. He’s honestly going to mess the presence of the boy during the day,  the kid is a happy energy wherever he goes. He brings the inspiration that Wonwoo needs to finish his books or just to not hole himself up when a deadline is nearing. They arrive at the school in no time. Wonwoo kneels, “Mingyu, be on your best behavior, make new friends but most importantly have fun, yah?”

Mingyu nods along to everything that his appa says only replying with “yes Appa” when he’s done talking. With that the father and son hug then Mingyu is running off to join his new class.  Wonwoo watches him go with a look pride and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

~

The better half of the day is spent with doing a good spring cleaning now that Mingyu is not here to distract him or make more messes.  The sight of toys and other items scattered around the house does not work well with Wonwoo. The cleaning was much needed because dust has built up slightly which his poor little Mingyu’s nostrils would not appreciate around. The child has a terrible dust and pollen allergy and he much rather have him not sneezing and spreading his germs.

Cleaning doesn't take Wonwoo more than an hour. The state that he keeps his home is already pristine. The rest of the day is spent with him writing. His editor wants a rough draft for a new series in only a few weeks.  Wonwoo, while being an excellent writer, can’t think of any words and just stares blankly at his laptop until inspiration sparks.

The next time he looks up from the screen he sees that hours have passed and it’s about time for Mingyu’s school to let out. He slowly stands up from his chair, all the while various joints crack from the extended amount of time they have been resting.  He throws his coat and sneakers on then begins the short walk to the school. The final bell has rung as he makes his way to the school entrance.  He spends a couple minutes waiting until Mingyu all but throws himself into his father’s arms.  

The force from the impact has Wonwoo loss his breath. “Appa,” Mingyu exclaims “I made a friend today” the boy is beaming with excitement when talking about his day and his newly found friendship. Though Mingyu is an outgoing kid, Wonwoo was surprised to hear about a friend on the first day of school from the fear that the child had in the morning but he was happy for his little bean sprout none the less.

Before Wonwoo has a chance to reply to his son Mingyu is already dragging him through the crowd of parents and children. It wasn’t until they were halfway across the school yard did Mingyu calls out to his new found friend, “Minghao” He all but yells his gummy smile showing the whole time. The boy, wonwoo suspects is Minghao, turns when he hears Mingyu. The kid was cute Wonwoo had to admit with his button nose and ears that make him look like a fairy. As the boys start talking and getting absorbed in their own little world. That leaves Wonwoo just standing there to get stuck in his thoughts. He doesn’t notice the man standing beside him.

“You must be his father” the man asks gesturing towards the Mingyu, this startles Wonwoo. Upon seeing his reaction the man chuckles, he sticks out his hand for a shake before introducing himself, “Sorry for startling you. I’m Wen Junhui, Minghao’s father”.

Wonwoo takes the other’s hand. “It’s no problem, I just got lost in my thoughts. I’m Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu’s father” After introducing themselves they talked a bit, mostly about the crazy antics that children get up to. The whole while Wonwoo could not tear his eyes away from Junhui, the man was ungodly beautiful from his constellation of freckles around his heart shaped lips to his chocolate brown eyes. Wonwoo in no way believes in love at first sight but there is something that makes him want to learn everything about Junhui.

Their conversation gets interrupted when Mingyu comes barreling into Wonwoo’s legs. Minghao wasn’t far behind, requesting to be held by Junhui. Taking the hint that both boys were exhausted the adults decided to call it a day and head on their way, not before exchanging numbers and promising to plan playdates for the boys. Of course Wonwoo was nervous for his son’s first day of school but it didn’t turn out bad. Mingyu found a new friend and he couldn’t be happier.

**_His little bean sprout is growing up and maybe that’s not so bad…_ **


	2. Halloween

Wonwoo has been aware that Mingyu was a very creative child from a young age, he tended to doodle and draw all over various papers and other surfaces.Though when during one of many playdates Minghao and him announced they want to make “out the universe costumes that none of their classmates could have” (their words not his) he was kinda shocked.Junhui was excited hearing the children and immediately offers is help **_of course he does, he loves all these diy kind of activities_** Wonwoo thought.I guess that’s just how different him and Junhui are; one was seemly cold and logical and the other was very warm and saw the good outcomes before everything else.

He wasn’t a bitter and boring parent so of course he lets Mingyu do it, even though Wonwoo was going miss all his money when it goes towards materials. **_If he wants to do this let him he’s only going to be young once_** , he thought to rationalize the upcoming spendings in his mind. The children soon run back towards Mingyu’s room to discuss costume ideas.

“What’s up, Won? You look like you just lost something close to you,” Junhui retorted once he saw Wonwoo’s face. “Yeah my next paycheck,” Wonwoo sighs, “I’m not discouraging him wanting to make his own costume but fabric ain’t cheap and I’m not made of money” Junhui laughs at his border line rambling.

“Wonie, we could split the costs and of course not everything has to be expensive. Its real easy to find discount stores and they made thrift shops for a reason,” Junhui smiles, “and remember you have me with you, as a fellow parent and friend. It’s not my first rodeo with these kinds of things.”At points like these it was great to have Jun as a friend.To have someone calm his overthinking nature down was needed more than what Wonwoo ever expected in his life. 

The time that both children emerged from Mingyu’s bedroom, they both had rough sketches of their costumes.Minghao’s is a midnight blue witch outfit an almost sheer cape (no it’s not going to be fully sheer he’s a child!) with a matching hat, while Mingyu’s is a simple orange pumpkin though instead of making a cap as the stem he wants to dye is hair bright orange.Jun was the first one to jump to praise the boy’s designs and talk to them about what fabrics and colors they want to use.

As the weeks go by the amount that Junhui and Minghao are at the apartment has increased.A form of domesticity has taken root in their friendship, most of the time is spent with Junhui helping the kids with their costumes with the occasionally help of Wonwoo.Most nights were ended with the two families having dinner together. 

The extended amount of time that the families would spend time together had the children developing the habit of calling the other’s parent ‘appa’ or ‘papa’, this didn’t go unnoticed by Wonwoo and Junhui.The parents just sharing amused looks amongst themselves when it happened.Of course this hasn’t just been recently discovered as the kids habit within the span of a couple weeks but months that they’ve know each other.

Though of course they haven’t discussed their own feelings towards the nicknames the children have for them but Wonwoo knows for sure that Mingyu calling Junhui ‘appa jun’ makes butterflies flutter in his stomach.He can see Junhui being Mingyu’s actual parent, god he’d loved to keep Junhui as a constant parent figure in his kid’s life and more so in his own life as a significant other.The realization of his feelings hits him over the many dinners as Junhui is wiping sauce from the corner of Mingyu’s mouth.

It’s not until a week before Halloween Wonwoo decides to confession on the night of halloween.Junhui and him have also decided to dress up to match the kids, on request of the kids, both would have to keep it a surprise til halloween.

Halloween night has finally come.Wonwoo is driving to Jun’s house since it’s closer to the safe neighborhoods.To match Mingyu’s pumpkin Wonwoo is dressed as a scarecrow, he admits he finds it very cute that Mingyu made that decision as scarecrows are supposed to protect vegetables from birds, though the costume was a little itchy because of the straw sticking out of his sleeves it made Mingyu happy so he toughed through the itch. The drive is relatively quiet, save for the few times that he has to tell Mingyu to bouncing in his seat form excitement. Arriving at Junhui’s in a few short minutes.

Minghao is the one to welcome them at the door in his little witch costume, that turned out amazing, both of the costumes did thanks to Junhui’s skills. Once both Wonwoo and Mingyu were inside he ran off down the hall with a yell of, “Papa! Mingyu and Papa Wonwoo are here!”

Soon Junhui’s pops his head out into the hall, of course Wonwoo couldn’t help but to notice the black cat ears sat atop his head, “oh? A scarecrow protecting his little pumpkin, cute, Mingyu has good sense when picking costumes,” Junhui giggled.

“And you’re supposed to be a cat? How does that fit into Hao’s costume?” Wonwoo asked as he walked into the kitchen. Once he saw Jun in full his whole brain stopped (same wonwoo same), in addition to the black cat ears, he was also wearing a black t-shirt with a black cardigan over, then tight black jeans with boots pinned to the back of his jeans was a cat tail.

“Most witch’s have a black cat, you like it? I’m cute, right?” He gave a twirl to show off his whole outfit. 

“way too cute” Wonwoo mumbled as he looked away, though he caught Junhui blushing at his comment.The ‘moment’ that was created soon broke as the kids ran into the room requesting for snacks before their trick or treat adventure. 

Soon the families were on their way to the nearest neighborhood to trick or treat. Both of the kids were clinging onto Junhui as they walked so it an endearing site for Wonwoo who was a couple steps behind them.A smile spread across his face at Junhui trying to control two hyper kids, fastening his pace he decides to take Mingyu’s free hand which takes his attention away from Jun and directs it towards his father.Junhui shoots Wonwoo a smile which he returns ten folds. 

Soon they let the kids approach their first house as they stayed on the sidewalk waiting, the night continues on like that as they walked along the streets of the neighborhood, the kids bags getting fuller as time pasted.They hit about twenty house before the kids start getting tired and want to go home, Mingyu was the first one to stop collecting candy.Minghao went to a few houses without him and called him a baby for not going each time, this caused said boy to whine and pout about how he wasn’t a baby. After that they started to head back to Junhui’s house.

Not long once they started the walk back the boy’s fell asleep on their respective parent’s backs. **_It’s now or never, Jeon, ask him out for a date.._** that was all that was running through Wonwoo’s head. He had already planned at what point of the night he was going to ask but still just because he had a plan does not mean he could be prepared for the moment. 

Twenty minutes of walking, they arrive at Junhui’s house.They have an idle conversation while Wonwoo is busy buckling Mingyu into his carseat before saying their official goodbyes. Once he’s done with the buckle, he takes a deep breath before making eye contact with Junhui.

“So I know we’ve known each other for only a few months..” He starts, “i guess what I’m trying to say is. Will you, Junhui Wen, do me the honor of letting me take you out on a date?” It was cheesy, he knows, but it was the best that he could do. It’s been years since the last time he had to ask someone out on a date.

The expression that Junhui is one of shock but then it moves to a fond smile almost soon after. Jun fixes his hold on Minghao who was asleep in his arms still before answering, “I’d love to, Wonwoo!I’m free next Friday and that gives us time to find sitters for the boys. Does that work for you?” Junhui smiles.

Wonwoo nods in agreement also smiling. If its possible Junhui’s smile grows even wider.They would have stayed there just standing like fools in love if it wasn’t for Minghao mumbling that he’s cold from his position in Junhui’s arms.They decide to part ways for the night, Junhui decides to peck Wonwoo on the cheek before he turns to walk into his house.

Wonwoo couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he drove home, once he and Mingyu got through the front door, or as he was tucking Mingyu into bed. Wonwoo now knows the full joy of Halloween, getting candies and other sweets never appealed to him as a kid but now that he got one tiny sweet of his own he sees it.

_Trick or treat as they say but I think a lot more treats where given out this year…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Halloween special! I honestly have been working on this since the beginning of the month tho im just now finishing it a week before halloween lol 
> 
> also I think we all know the inspiration for Minghao's costume
> 
> I hope you enjoyed !
> 
> tumblr: cosmic-svt  
> twt: peachiejunnie


	3. First Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably shit but I really wanted to finish it and put it out so yeah enjoy hao and gyu getting a pet
> 
> also since I'm not really going with a timeline with these oneshots I will bounce back and forth with ages alot, it depends on how I feel tbh
> 
> not proofread (if anyone wants to proofread for me then contact me on tumblr!)

“I want a dog!”

“I want a frog!”

“Dog!”

“Frog!”

The back and forth shouting was starting to give Wonwoo a headache, while Junhui just quietly laughed at their sons antics. He and Jun only wanted to talk to the boys about giving them more responsibilities since they were growing older. Minghao and Mingyu thought a pet would be a great addition of the family and add to their responsibility. He hits Junhui out of his laughter.

“Okay, boys, if you really want a pet you have till the end of the week to present a pros and cons list and what you would be held responsible regarding the animal,” Junhui shared a glance with Wonwoo “Your father and I do have a ground rule of one animal so both of you have to agree on it because we will not be helping with the care once we bring it home. Understood?”  the boys nod and start to head to their shared room, a quick conversation going between them.

Wonwoo sighs once he hears the bedroom door shut, “I was hoping you’d shut down the conversation but you just basically said yes. You really think they’re ready to take care of another living thing? You do remember Gyu can barely go a few hours without losing his stuff right or remembering to take his allergy medication in the mornings? And what about Hao, he has like three clubs after school now a days,” Wonwoo pauses, “Junnie? Are you even listening to me?”

This causes Junhui to chuckle, “of course I was, Woo, you’re being a worry wart for no reason.  The kids are turning 11 this year, they can handle something like this and we still have the ability to make the final decision if they come up with an odd animal.” he kisses Wonwoo on the cheek as he gets up to fix dinner.

\--

Mingyu and Minghao were discussing animals that they both like, so far they haven’t agreed on much. All the suggestions that Minghao said were rejected by Mingyu for being too ‘creepy and scare’ and what Mingyu suggested were too boring for Minghao.

“You’re making this difficult, Minghao. Why do you have to like all the creepy animals? Why can’t you just agree on a dog? They could sleep with us at night!” Mingyu sulks, while Minghao just rolls his eyes at his brother.

“Reptiles are cool, Mingyu, and realistically easier for us to take care of.  Appa wouldn’t even let you have the dog in your bed if we got one, you know how he is.” His comment made Mingyu sulk more because of course he knows his Appa and the likelihood of getting a dog. They keep going over animals suggestions until they’re called out for dinner.

Dinner starts off quietly, both minghao and mingyu are thinking of animals. halfway through dinner the phones rings, it’s once Junhui answers that Mingyu has thought up the perfect animal. He’s buzzing in his seat for the rest of dinner.

Once Minghao and him are released from the dining table he can hardly wait to tell his brother what he was thinking of, “Hao! A hamster! That’s what we should get! When Uncle Soonyoung called it popped in my mind bc Appa always says he looks like a hamster!” he was smiling so wide, Minghao must think he’s crazier than he already does. Minghao ponders over what Mingyu said

“A hamster seems like a good pet, it’s cute and fluffy also easy to take care of,” Minghao said, “okay if you’re serious about that suggestion then lets start on the pros and cons list and the other stuff Papa told us to get organized by the end of the week.” Mingyu excitedly nodded and tackled his brother to his bed.

—

“I can’t believe we’re getting them a hamster..”

“Cheer up, Woo, they made a very good presentation over the week,” Junhui nudges Wonwoo in the side as they were following the kids into the pet store “they even included things they didn’t need to, like how many different kinds of hamster there are in the world. Can you believe there’s nineteen! You learn something everyday, Woo”

“I am proud of them for working together and for agreeing on a pet but the chances of us taking care of it after a month are high. I’m not looking after anything if it’s still going to be named Hosh, not giving Soonyoung the satisfaction” Wonwoo retorted. They finally stop in front of the hamsters. Minghao and Mingyu are already bickering about which one to get, they can’t decide between an orange colored one or a gray colored one. Jun steps in to suggest one that is orange with a light gray top coat, it only takes a few minutes of discussing between them to agree on that one.

After talking to an employee about which hamster they are planning on getting, they start getting the cage and other supplies that they will need. The whole trip to the pet store took a few hours and they were home. They set up the cage in the boy’s room since both denied to have it in the living room, once they had the cage done and the hamster was exploring freely Wonwoo decided to break the silence, “So have you guys thought of names for him or is Hosh still the top pick?” He groaned when the 10 year olds imitated Soonyoung’s classic ‘naega hosh’ pose. The kids just giggled then their way over to hug him in thanks, they did the same to Jun.

_One Month Later….._

Leaning against the door frame Wonwoo watched Junhui give fresh food and water to Hosh “I told you it’d only take a month for them to forget to take of it” he said promptly startling Junhui

“Jesus fucking christ, Wonwoo, and yeah maybe you were right..,” Junhui finished what he was doing then walked over to Wonwoo to wrap his arms around his neck and peck him on the lips “but hey at least they tried”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed !
> 
> tumblr: cosmic-svt  
> twt: peachiejunnie


End file.
